Flicker is an electrical effect that can occur in power distribution networks such as commercial power distribution utility networks. Flicker occurs when relatively large electronic loads are connected and disconnected to a power distribution network (e.g., an alternating current (AC) power distribution network) within a range of frequencies that are perceptible to humans. Devices such as light bulbs are sensitive to drops in voltage and/or current and have noticeable changes in performance in response to flicker. Such changes, when occurring within a range of frequencies and intensities, can be annoying to people within view of the light bulb. Thus, some governmental agencies have issued or adopted regulations for equipment that is connected to public power distribution networks and draws power greater than a defined threshold.